Harder To Breathe
by Miss-Rayne
Summary: My first fic .. plz review .. good? Bad? HeeroDuo Paring .. sad. One Shot. "Harder to Breathe" By Maroon 5


"You have to stop this Duo, look at what you're doing to yourself!" "What the fuck do you care what I do Heero? Since when did you pay any attention to what the hell I do?" "Duo you're actions are unacceptable." "What!? Do you have any Idea what I have been through Heero? Have you lived in my shoes!? NO!" At that Duo walked out slamming the door behind him, leaving a pissed and very stunned Heero behind. Heero ran to the door and opened it screaming Duos' name, Duo was no where in sight.  
  
*~*later that evening*~* 'How can I be so stupid' Heero thought  
  
*~*flashback*~*  
  
* How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical*  
  
"Where are you going Duo?" "Out." "No." "What do you mean no!?" *I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle*  
  
*~*end flashback*~*  
  
Why am I so damn controlling of him? Heero slammed his head down on the bar counter. "You look lonely." The lady at the bar said. "I'm stupid!" "Most guys are, can I get you something?" "No, I'm done. G'nite" With that Heero Stepped out into the cool crisp night and began his walk home. Alone.  
  
*You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear*  
  
'Heero, why are we like this? I love you . can't you see that?' Duo sighed heavily thinking about the past few night events .  
  
*~*flashback*~*  
  
"Where are you going Duo?" "Out." "No." "What do you mean no!?" "I mean you can't go out, it is late." "You can't tell me what to do Heero!" "Yes, I very well can!" "You fucking bastard! Why are you always like this!?" "Like what?" "Don't you know?" "No." *You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on* "Are you too blind to see what you're doing to me? You are hurting me, By saying I can't do this and I can't do that! Quit controlling me alright!" "I'm sorry Duo." "Sure you are!"  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
'I will make a promise now Heero . You stopped being controlling and I will stop drinking.'  
  
Duo got up from the bench he was sitting on and started his way home. 'I'm coming Heero'  
  
*When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say*  
  
'almost there' Heero ran at a fast pace . in the distance he could hear screams. 'That sounded like . "DUO!"  
  
*There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did*  
  
'Heero where are you' "Hello there pretty." 'Shit' "What do you want!?" "You!" The man jumped Duo. Duo tried to fight back but three more guys came out of no where. 'Heero, I love you' The man pulled out a knife and stabbed Duo in the side and ran away.  
  
*When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say*  
  
In the distance Heero saw Duos' lithe body fall to the ground. "DUO!"  
  
*There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams*  
  
Duo fell to the ground hard, hearing someone running up along side him, he instinctively started to crawl to safety.  
  
"Duo!" "Heero?" "Oh my god Duo I am so sorry." "It isn't your fault. I ran off." "Don't blame yourself Duo." "Duo?"  
  
*Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe*  
  
"Yes .. " His voice was very low and forced. "I love you .. please don't leave me, you can't leave me, we have so much more to do in life, don't go." "It is alright Heero, if it is my time to go then it is my time to go, I will be watching you with everything you do, I will be around every corner, in every room and dream, and by your side always." "You can't do this Duo! I love you!" "Heero, I love you . Goodbye." "Duo . no . I love you!" Duos' body fell limp and his eyes closed.  
  
*Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control*  
  
Heero looked around for a way out. 'I can't live without you Duo, you won't wait long' Heero stood up and walked away from Duos body and grabbed and broken bottle close to him. 'All my love Duo . I'm coming.'  
  
*Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold*  
  
Heero slammed the broken bottle into his heart and fell upon Duos body. 'I'm coming Duo . I'm coming.'  
  
*Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe*  
  
Upon the night stars you could see two stars uniting and becoming one. 


End file.
